The night before Christmas
by CSMichaelis
Summary: It's the night before Christmas with the Michaelis family. Sort of my attempt at a poem. No flames I hope you enjoy it


It was the night before Christmas in the Michaelis family household, four young demons were lurking through the long darkened halls.

The children crept in a single file line, the house stood in silence, the moon was now out.

They knew all to well that bedtime was near.

They silently tiptoed passed the ballroom and stairs until they all came to a stop with their backs to the wall.

A light shone brightly in the sitting room and with excitement they thought, who needed the rest?

They peered inside and what should they see, why their father of course,trimming the tree.

"Brothers, look do you see what is under the tree?"young Rachel whispered, their hearts filled with glee.

"Yes, we see it sister Rachel, mum and dad got us new toys, do you think there will be some presents for me?"

"Of course Brother Rowan, you are our family." The little girl hugged him and giggled with glee.

"Hush now brothers and sister, do you see what dad is doing, let's watch and see."

Sebastian moved quickly, rushing about and his children, they marveled at their father's great skill.

Sebastian then stopped to hang the stockings near the tree, he filled them in no time and proceeded to leave.

The children all gasped and decided to flee

For they knew what would happen if they would get caught.

Christmas would be cancelled and they would never know what presents they got.

They ran down the hall, not a sound did they make, they ran til they saw it, and stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no Brothers, puppy will give us away, and then there will be no Christmas day!" The children all sighed, then grinned to themselves.

"I know what to do." Vincent led his siblings to the kitchen and then he opened the door to find none other than Mey-Rin.

"Little masters and miss, please go bad upstairs, you shouldn't be down here, no not mother will come and then Sebastian too,. Our chores are not done, I know what he'll say,' mey-rin just get out you're not welcome to stay."

the children stared at the trembling maid. Surely their mother would make their father behave.

Young Evian smiled and consoled the maid.

"It is okay Mey-Rin,do not be afraid, Mama will not let you be out in the snow, even if he does not say it, he loves you all so. Even if dad is angry and sad, we will protect you, and Mama will make it alright."

"Oh no Brothers, no, what if they fight?" Rachel whispered, Vincent held her tight.

"Sister, it is Christmas, Grandpa will come and even more happy-"

"Grandma Rachel, what fun!"

"We will hide out in here until the puppy is gone. Then we can go back and see all the holly and gifts at the tree

It was then that a sound reached all their ears, the sound of a growl that brought Rachel to tears.

"I am hungry brothers, we should find mommy." Mey-Rin reached down and patted her head.

"I'm so sorry Princess, your mother is out, but I don't mind if you want a small snack. A gift given in love is worth paying back. The masters are kinder than they really should be. It's my pleasure to help them out and I enjoy being part of this family they built. Come and so down, I'm happy to say that the snack will be served very soon,yes it will. It gives me such joy to serve you each day.

She moved fairly quickly to the large cabinet and pulled out the glasses and as she turned around to see the children sitting at the small table, grinning happily.

She set down the cups filled to the brim.

"Thank you Mey-Rin!" Their smiles widened.

They emptied their cups in a flash and they froze, Pluto, their dog was behind them they saw.

"Shh puppy, we know that you want to play, but if you are loud dad will take Christmas away. Pluto whimpered softly,he didn't know what they said and what he did next filled four tiny hearts with dread.

Pluto barked and he howled his greeting quite merry, He ran Round in circles this way and that, he even ran right into Ciel's favorite cat.

Eve hissed and spat causing Pluto to jump.

"What's going on down here in this kitchen?"

The voice of Sebastian called out suddenly.

"Oh no Brothers, we have to leave. If daddy finds us and then Mommy too, we will all be so sad what will we do?"

"Don't worry young lords and lady, It's my job to protect you." Mey-Rin said with a grin and she picked up an old tea set and said

"Hurry now, this will buy you some time but you must go right now, though the servant door there in the wall it will take you right back to the min entry hall." The children were grateful, Christmas was saved, all because of the love of their maid.

The children all ran and opened the door, the softly lit tunnel was theirs to explore. They hurried inside and closed the entrance tight.

The long twisting hall went on through their home, the walked and they walked without slowing down.

Through the wall they could hear the record playing, their father was fond of the opera at night, Ciel could be heard opening the door followed shortly by Lizzy whom they adored.

"Mommy and Lizzy are home they all cried,covering their mouths to keep themselves quiet.

"Ciel, my love, will you join in my fun?" Sebastian called out.

"Not tonight Sebastian,I'm going to check on our children before I go to bed for the night."

"But Ciel my love, it's Christmas eve night. I've spent all day waiting for you, come have a look, it's the least you can do." Ciel sighed he heard the request and though he was tired,there was no time to rest.

When their mothers voice faded away, the four little children climbed out careful the peeked inside to find Ciel at the tree.

Sebastian was holding his mate nice and tight,and above both their heads was mistletoe placed just right. Rachel paused to grin at her family.

"Mommy loves Daddy and look at the fun, there are cookie and candy, brothers may I have just one?"

"No no sister we cannot stop now, if we do we will surely miss Christmas this year. Oh please sister Rachel please no more tears." The cries were discovered the parent turn to them fast. Four little children who weren't happy.

"Evian, Vincent Rachel what's this, and Rowan you too are up much to late, you leave me no choice, this Christmas is done, I warned you many times, to bed, now move on."

Their father pointed firmly toward the stair and each little child, with tears in their eyes, made their way back to their rooms to cry.

"We ruined our Christmas, we are bad babies,yes. Our mommy and daddy are very upset.

They climbed into their beds, and they fell asleep, thoughts of Christmas in their heads.

When morning arrived the children awoke to find Sebastian in a Santa hat and a coat.

"Daddy, what are to doing?" Evian asked. Sebastian knelt down.

"My children, my heart, listen to me for i know what I said. Christmas is not cancelled come and see for yourselves. I couldn't bare to see such pain in your eyes. My wonderful children, come and see your surprise.

They jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, Ciel was waiting, a smile on his face.

"Mommy!" They cried rushing to him.

"You changed daddy's mind?"

"No little ones, you did. Your father,he loves you so very much and it breaks his cold heart to see you that way. Come now and eat after that we can play."

Sebastian appeared with his youngest two daughters and set them both down, handing them a bottle and when breakfast was finished and the servant all entered they ran to the maid, she got an extra tight squeeze.

"Thank you again, you make us very pleased." Ciel then smiled at the maid and she knew he had known and approved of her help and with the protection of her master and the children alike, Mey-Rin's Job was safe that Christmas eve night.

The family gathered round their father with cheer, soon Alois, Luca and Naveen would be here, how they loved Lenora and their big cousins too. With joy in their hearts the children cuddled their parents what an amazing time they'd have opening their presents.

Sebastian then embraced his mate too.

"my family,my life, you give my heart wings." Sebastian kissed his children's heads lovingly.

"Oh daddy it is nice to hear happy things, you are a good daddy and mommy is good too, we love you so much.

"And we love you replied Ciel tilted his head.

"what is it my dear?"

"Is it just me, or does everything seem to rhyme this year?"

"I noticed it too my Ciel but you know it's just the author's way of letting everyone know. To have a merry Christmas,full of joy and good cheer, she wishes them well, and a happy new year." Ciel shook his head.

"Holiday Cheer, can't you say without rhyming, I sound just awful."

"Nonsense my love, it could be much worse, my father could sing a Christmas song verse. Now to the point of this story, if it's not clear from our family to you Merry Christmas and Thank you for joining our family do come again soon."

A/N: I hope you like it. I know it's not my best but it's kind of my gift to all of you who still support this series and continue to surprise me by asking for new stories. Your encouragement means more to me than I can say. So thank you so much. I appreciate it.


End file.
